


Trixie

by jactinglim



Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: River was accosted by a human girl named Trixie.RP with Trixie: @Trixie_Lovez
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: RP with my RotTMNT turtle OC River [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923355
Kudos: 1





	Trixie

River managed to slip out of the Hidden City and hurried towards Middle Park Zoo, blending into the New York crowd as best he can.  
  


[ 7:52 AM · Aug 28, 2020 ](https://twitter.com/riverhayashi/status/1299132608488464384)

"Hey there stranger~! Don't think I've ever seen you around here before~! Where you headed?" The girl asked with a beaming smile on her face while she kept a rather tight grasp on River's coat.  


He whipped his head to find a slim girl with a firm grip on his coat. Wondering if accosting strangers is a weird human greeting, he gently tugged the fabric free as he cautiously answered, "The zoo... Are you in need of assistance?"  
  
  


"Now why would you wanna go to the zoo for, especially: dressed like that?? Surely some people part of the zoo's staff are gonna accuse you of being a possible thief, you know~" The blonde purred, jabbing the stranger's chest with her finger rather harshly.  


Stepping away from the blonde with a turn towards the zoo, he waved goodbye, "I have _no_ obligation to engage with strangers who insult my sense of fashion, _and_ accuse me on top of that. _Good_ day to you."

  
He heard her say something, but it was lost in the distance, the crowd's noise, and the wind. He assumed it was a continuation of her observations and unsolicited opinions.

"I thank you for your concern," River sounded anything but grateful. He picked up his pace as he walked on, "I can assure you they would not have the same prejudices as yours." Turning his face over his shoulder, his eyes kept looking ahead, "They're expecting me."


End file.
